Dreams
by em.likes.money
Summary: Robots aren't supposed to have dreams, it just doesn't happen! Especially not about themselves... as a human


Um Hello! My name is Wheatley, or at least I like to think it is. My data files identify me as **'**CORE 0004[P18473]**'** but I think Wheatley just sounds better, really rolls off the audio speakers y'know?

Just so you can really picture me, I'm a little ball of metal with a big, bright blue optic right in the centre. I don't have legs but I can move along the _'management rails'_ that run through the facility. Anyway, here we go… I've got this little problem that I find rather confronting.

I've been dreaming.

And that's really not supposed to happen, it should be impossible! But um apparently it uh isn't. And it's really rather… scary for me. It goes against my basic core programming… but maybe it doesn't? I mean I wasn't really informed on what my programming actually is so maybe it IS supposed to happen and it just didn't kick in 'til now!

But the worst part is, they're of me… as a human.

It's always been there in the back of my mind... I've always been a bit less predictable than the other cores, they all talk about how they want to help science and what they're primary function is and all that. But I've always been a bit broader with my thoughts. AND I have a **real** voice unlike the others, which I rather like, British accent. It's very me, people seem to like it.

I haven't seen any humans other than Chell for awhile…

OH! Chell! I should tell you about Chell, she's great, runs tests for the facility, she's forced to. She's mute so she doesn't tend to voice her opinions much, either that or she's refusing to speak as an act of defiance against the super-computer _'GLADoS'_ that runs this place, She's really insane that computer, properly mental. Anyways, back to my story

In the dreams, human-me is really_ reeeally_ tall, lanky and pale with freckles, got good hair though, sort of a blondish red colour. He just goes about his business as a worker in the office section of the facility. Sometimes I get taken by some men in labcoats down to one of the labs to get _'scanned'_ or _'tested'_ and it tends to hurt, quite a lot, immense pain actually, _excruciating_…

Oh look here comes Chell! Here she comes, running along all silent and stuff.

"Hey Chell! How's testing going? I know it's a bit dangerous but you're still alive right?' she nodded, that's her way of communicating.

"Good, being alive is good you're doing a tremendous job." She just nodded and continued on walking, I may as well join her via management rail, maybe have a stimulating conversation or two, well, I say conversation, but it's really just me talking and her nodding occasionally.

…

We've been going along these corridors for a while now, over an hour, how is she not exhausted?

"Aren't you tired at all? I think you should take a rest, maybe lie down for a bit." Oh good she stopped, don't want her passing out or anything dangerous like that. Actually while I've got the chance I may as well go into sleep mode for a quick nap.

:\input:/sleep/-0000:00:00:05:00:00/

:\ /

* * *

_Hopefully there's no more run–ins with the lab techs, what do they need ME for anyways? Every time they take me for another 'scan', another 'test' I feel horrible for days. Maybe I should quit? File a complaint with Human Recourses? I need the money though, hopefully I can move into a decent apartment soon, I may be one person but I need more than 10 feet to move around in, I mean I'm not asking for 5 star luxur-_

_I can see them coming for me at the end of the hall._

_What's that in their hands? _

_Is that a gun? _

_Oh no. No way am I doing this. _

_The tests I could put up with, the scans were somewhat tolerable, but there is no way I am being dragged at gunpoint to however they're going to torture me to next! I am getting out of he-_

_My head is killing me, why is it so dark? Maybe if I try to feel around a bit…_

_CHRIST!_

_Ok, don't move, that hurt quite a lot. Ummm ok, let's see here… well not see… Alright, this is definitely one of the labs, I can smell the chemicals and sterilisers, bloody awful. Speaking of blood, I can smell that too. I REALLY hope it's not mine, but I also don't want to be in a room filled with strange people's blood. There's really no way that smelling blood is a good sign is there._

"_Hello? Is anybody there? What's going on?"_

"_It's online?!" "It's communicating!"  
"Who turned it on?!"  
"SHUT THE DAMN THING OFF NOW!"_

* * *

:\ /

:\input:/sleep/end/

Oh god, I'm pretty sure I spoke out loud that time, Chell is hugging me so I'm pretty sure that's an indicator that I did _something_.

"Uh, Chell? What happened? I was having a nightmare and I think I might've yelled a bit.

Ok she nodded, that's an affirmative on the talking then. This is actually starting to worry me a lot more now, maybe I should tell her about my dreams. Chell's a smart woman right? I mean I think so, she's never actually said anything but the things she gestures to me seem pretty intelligent.

"Let me explain these dream's I've been having. Maybe you'll understand them better than I do..."

…

"And that's about it really." Chell looks a bit surprised but not terrified or anything so I guess having dreams of myself as a human isn't as scary as I thought it was. She's pointing at me, okay now what does that hand movement there mean? Did she just cut her fingertip?

Okay now she's just wriTING ON THE WALLS WITH BLOOD. Alright Wheatley, calm down, whatever she's trying to say is clearly very important to her, now pay attention. Okay, it says…

'_GLADoS was human once, scientists merged her with computer, to run the facility'_ oh…

Oh…

"HUMAN?!" And she just goes ahead and nods like it's nothing

"You do realise how INSANE that is right?" oh and she's just nodding again wow, she's obviously rather accustomed to the idea already. She's writing again…

'_Maybe they did the same to you'_

"What?"

'_Maybe those dreams are…_

_memories'_

_**(I wrote this for a class, kinda shitty but oh well, watcha gonna do. Thanks for reading, reviews always appreciated.)**_


End file.
